Dylan Thatcher
Daniel Connor McCallum is a second generation English Wrestler currently signed to Rising Star Wrestling '''under his stage name, '''Dylan Thatcher. He has also made guest appearances in Elite Dynasty Federation. Dylan portrays "The British Prince of Professional Wrestling", which comes from him being the son of now retired wrestler, "The British King of Professional Wrestling" Oliver Thatcher. Unlike his father, Dylan portrays an attitude of an exaggerated sense of his own importance or abilities, where his father simply wrestled with a classical Catch Style. Independent Circuit: While in the independent circuits, Dylan Thatcher has wrestled in many of the British promotions such as KSW (King's Sport Wrestling) and BAW (British All-stars Wrestling). During that stay, Thatcher has held the KSW Heavyweight Championship, the KSW Tag Team Championship, which he held twice with former tag team partners, Bryan Wilko and Tyler Prescott under the stable name "Royal Crusade", and the BPW Openweight Championship, which he held on 2 separate occasions. Current Promotions: Rising Star Wrestling (201? - Present): Coming Soon. Guest Appearances: Elite Dynasty Federation: Dylan Thatcher made a guest appearance at EDF's Leathel Lottery Pay-Per-View, representing RSW in their annual Leathal Lottery match. Dylan would enter at number 14, and went on to eliminate EDF Stars Mikey and Andrew Hunter, aswell as BATTLE PRO star Lil Jazz. However he would be eliminated by Biff Andreas, making his Leathel Lottery runtime 4 minutes and 53 seconds. Dylan is scheduled to make another appearance at EDF Stairway to Heaven, where he will face EDF's Michael Greengrich, BATTLE PRO's TJ Kennedy and TCW*'s Ruroruni Mutoh in a Fatal-4-Way match for Greengrich's EDF New Breed Championship. BATTLE PRO: Dylan Thatcher appeared at the Slaughterhouse Slam Pre-show facing fellow Englishman, Silverwolf. Despite his efforts, Silverwolf could not overcome Dyan Thatches technical wrestling ability and eventually tapped out to the Clipped Wings. He would later return to EDF assulting Silverwolf at the After The Slaughter special. Known Relatives: * Oliver Thatcher (Father) * Bonnie Thatcher (Mother) * Alexa Thatcher (Younger Sister) * Megan Thatcher (Younger Sisiter) * Craig Thatcher (Younger Brother) * Nathan Harter(Uncle) In Wrestling: Finishing Moves: * Clipped Wings '''(Bridging Double Chickenwing) * '''Thatcher Plex (Bridging leg hook belly to back suplex) - Adopted from father Oliver Thatcher Signature Moves: * Modified Exploder Powerslam (Sometimes hooking the legs for a pinfall) -Adopted from father Oliver Thatcher * Fall From Grace (Fireman's Carry Double Knee Gutbuster) Patented Moves: * Diving Elbow Drop (Sometimes with Theatrics) * Tiger Bomb * Multiple Suplex Variations: ** Exploder Suplex ** Belly to Belly Suplex ** Back Suplex (sometimes with a theatrical pinfall or a bridging pinfall) ** Suplex (sometimes floated over into a pinfall) ** German Suplex (sometimes with a bridging pinfall) ** Half Nelson Suplex ** Double Wristlock Suplex ** Tiger Suplex ** Double Underhook Suplex * Various Submission Holds: ** Tilt-a-whirl Headscissors Armbar ** Fujiwara Armbar (Sometimes from a Tilt-A-Whirl transition) ** Snapmare & Butterfly Lock ** Arm-Trap Triangle Choke (sometimes rope hung) ** Cross-legged Inverted Bridging STF ** Triangle Choke ** Romero Special * Arm Trap Elbows to the Shoulder * Inverted DDT (Sometimes off the second rope) * Tilt-A-Whirl Backbreaker * Snapmare to grounded Big Boot * European Uppercut * Dragon Screw Leg Whip * Dropkick Theme Music * Crystallize - Lindsey Stirling (Current) Category:RSW Category:Male professional wrestler